


The Proposal

by SpaceLlamacorn



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, Marriage Proposal, Mischief, My Little Pony References, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLlamacorn/pseuds/SpaceLlamacorn
Summary: Rainbow Dash is super in love with her special somepony, Applejack and decides to propose to her in the most romantic way possible. However, as the day goes on, it becomes harder and harder to have the day go her way. Will she be able to propose to Applejack after all? (Based on a comic I saw on Google and the show, My Little Pony).
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Proposal

“Hey AJ? You awake?” Rainbow Dash whispered sweetly. Beside her on the bed, the other mare let out a big yawn in response. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but a smile began to form on her face. “Come on, you need to wake up. Aren’t you usually awake by this time on the farm anyway?”

“Yes,” Applejack admitted, voice hoarse from just waking up. “But it’s vacay time. I have all the time I want to just lay here next to my most favorite pegasus in the whole wide world.” With that, the orange-coated mare rolled over to cuddle with her special somepony. She buried her muzzle into Rainbow’s soft coat, curling up close against her. Rainbow blushed, wishing that she too could just lie there and hold Applejack close for the whole day. But, today was going to be a big day, and Rainbow was going to make the most of it.

“Come on, sleepyhead.” Rainbow nudged the other pony with her nose. Applejack sighed and finally opened her eyes. As her emerald eyes met Rainbow’s, she could feel her heart flutter, so full of love for the other pony. She almost felt embarrassed by all the lovey-dovey emotions welling up inside of her. She prided herself on being tough after all. But when she was with Applejack… she could feel all of that toughness melt away. The only feeling that was left was a soft ever-beating devotion. Rainbow also prided herself as being loyal, she was the Element of Loyalty after all. Ever since she and Applejack had decided to make their relationship official, she promised in her heart that she would be with Applejack through the thick and the thin. Through all of the monster attacks and bad friendships. In sickness and in health. She grinned.

“Are you ready?” she asked, thinking of the day’s big plans.

“Hold on, hold on, I’m gonna hop in the shower.” she smirked in a flirtatious way. “I have to wash off last night’s encounter, after all.” Rainbow stuck her tongue out.

“Hmm, maybe I should join you then,” she winked.

“Hmm, I think that’s a great idea.” Applejack winked back, clearly enjoying their flirtatious banter. She slid off the bed and shook off the last remnants of sleep that clung to her coat. “Well, come on then, sugarcube. I can’t wait to get you in there.”

“In a minute,” Rainbow replied. “You go warm up the water for me, okay?”

“Typical Rainbow, always having somepony else do all the work just so you can have all the enjoyment.”

“Oh shut up! You know we’re both gonna enjoy it.”

“Yeah yeah, just remember to bring your towel.” Applejack called over her shoulder as she trotted towards the shower. Rainbow waited a moment or two, just to make sure that Applejack had really left. When she was satisfied with the amount of time that had passed, she quickly slid over to open the bedside drawer. Inside of the drawer was a tiny red box. Rainbow Dash lifted it out gingerly, and opened it to look at what was inside for what felt like the hundredth time. Inside the box was a beautiful, but simple diamond ring. The ring itself was a simple gold band encircling an apple shaped diamond in the center. Rainbow had asked Rarity to make it for her a few months back, and as soon as she saw it, she knew that AJ would say yes as soon as she saw it. At least, Rainbow hoped. She smiled to herself, knowing in her heart that she was going to make Applejack her wife soon.

“What’s takin’ you so long?” she heard Applejack call from down the hallway, making her jump. The ring suddenly popped out of the box and hit the floor, rolling under the bed. Rainbow cursed. 

“I’ll be there in a minute!” she called back, then quickly flopped onto the floor to try and find the ring.

“Well you’d better hurry up! The water’ll get cold!”

Rainbow searched the floor, but she couldn’t seem to find it. Her heart began to quicken it’s pace as she started to panic.  _ Oh no, I can’t lose it already!  _ Finally, she lifted the bedsheet to peer under the bed, and found it leaning against the bed’s leg. She let out a sigh of relief, and placed the ring back in it’s box. She quickly put the ring box back into its home in the drawer.

“You’d better be ready for me!” she shouted over to Applejack, making sure to grab her towel.

“Aw, you bet!” the other mare called out. Rainbow’s heart sped up joyously. Applejack had no idea about her plans.

Today was going to be a big day for the both of them.

***

“Alright, what should we do first?” Applejack asked. The two ponies were strolling through Ponyville’s annual flea market. Fresh berries and flowers could be found spilling out of any stall, and the air was scented with the smell of sweet caramel corn and baked peanuts. Rainbow sniffed at the sweet air, her stomach letting out a low rumble.

“Looks like somepony needs a snack!” Applejack chuckled as Rainbow blushed a little.

“Maybe, but it can wait. Why don’t we go on straight through, hitting every stall in the market, and then at the end we could hangout at the gazebo?” Rainbow had it all planned out. She had tipped off each pony at every stall about her big plan, so the day was sure to be full of fun and sweet surprises. At the end, Rainbow would propose to her special somepony at the most romantic place in Ponyville square, the Ponyville gazebo. She had it planned so she would start the proposal just as the sun was setting. It was sure to be beautiful, and a day they would both remember for years to come. She thought of the ring nestled safely in the bottom of her saddlebag, and smiled, both parts happy and nervous about her task at hoof.

“And you’re sure you don’t want anything to eat beforehand?”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that throughout the day, trust me.” Rainbow winked confidently.

“Well okay then, sugarcu-” before Applejack could finish her sentence, a herd of bunnies came barreling towards them, The bunnies quickly rushed between their legs, and sprinted deeper into the flea market.

“What the-?”

They saw Fluttershy galloping straight behind the bunnies, running at such a pace that even Rainbow Dash was surprised by how fast she was moving. Before they could get out of the yellow pegasus’s way, she came crashing into them, making them all fall into a pile on the ground.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Fluttershy apologized profusely. “I guess I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going!”

“That’s alright, sugarcube,” Applejack replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. All three ponies began to untangle themselves, standing upright once again. 

“What was all of that about?” Rainbow asked, rubbing her head.

“Oh I’m sorry, today Angel bunny wanted to play but I decided to put my foot down and tell him I was too busy to play just then. Well, I guess I made him pretty angry because then he decided to let all the other bunnies out of their pen! And now, I have to chase them all down. I’m just happy he’s having fun with all of this, I guess.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Fluttershy,” Rainbow said sympathetically. “Well we should-”

“Rainbow and I can help you round up those critters, if you’d like.” Applejack interjected. Rainbow Dash turned to look at her special somepony in surprise. She motioned for her to come closer.

“But what about our plans?” she whispered, somewhat annoyed by Applejack’s constant need to help other ponies. She was eager to get AJ to the gazebo on time.

“We have plenty of time for that later, just like you said!” the other mare responded happily oblivious. Rainbow sighed inwardly and checked the time. It was 10:30 in the morning, and sunset began at 6 o’clock that evening. She figured that they could waste about an hour on bunny wrangling and still be able to make it through the market and to the gazebo with plenty of time to spare.

“Sure, we can help.” Rainbow reluctantly agreed.

“Oh, it’s no trouble really,” Fluttershy responded, although it was obvious that she really wanted the help. “Are you sure?”

“We’ll get those bunnies back in a jiffy!” Applejack promised. “We’ve done it before, and we can do it again!”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Fluttershy grinned, and began to lead the way in search of the bunnies.

***

“That… should be… the last… one” Rainbow panted, sliding the bunny from off her back into the pen. She lay down on the ground, exhausted from the long bunny search. Fluttershy’s bunnies were especially elusive today.

“Not quite,” she heard Applejack mutter from beside her. Applejack was sopping wet, her hair unkempt under her damp cowgirl hat. She held the bunny by the scruff between her teeth. She spat the bunny out and it hopped back into it’s pen.

“What happened to you?” Rainbow asked, concerned.

“Don’t. Ask.” she snarled, annoyed. She shook the water from herself, and Rainbow’s heart fluttered as she watched. It felt as if the scene were in slow motion, she watched as Applejack’s hair framed her face beautifully. Rainbow Dash was in a trance.

“Oh, thank you both so much!” Fluttershy spoke, snapping her out of her trance. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble?” 

“Not at all.” Applejack responded, annoyance still coloring her voice. Suddenly the Ponyville Clocktower rang out with the time.

“It’s noon already?!” Rainbow exclaimed, her heart sinking in her chest. They had wasted more time on bunny wrangling than she had planned. Now they only had six hours to get through the market and to the gazebo in time for sunset.  _ It’s okay it’s fine, that’s still a lot of time!  _ She thought.  _ Although, it will take some time to get to the market from Fluttershy’s cottage... _

“Come on, Applejack, let’s get on with our day!” she said, taking her hoof and dragging her towards the center of town.

“Woah! Okay… er bye Fluttershy!” Applejack called to the pale yellow mare as she was pulled away.

Finally, the two made it back to town and their day officially began. They visited a couple of stalls, each pony kinder than the last. They kept doting on how cute Applejack and Rainbow Dash were together. Applejack kept sneaking Rainbow Dash some suspicious glances, but Rainbow would shrug, as if she didn’t know why the ponies were being so nice to them either..

“Some flowers for the happy couple? On the house of course.” Lilly Valley gave them a sweet smile, brandishing her famous lilies.

“Well, thank you kindly!” Applejack smiled back, as Lilly placed them in the pocket of her saddlebag. “That's very nice of you, Ms. Lilly Valley!”

“Anything for the big day!” she spoke, but then immediately realized what she had just said and slapped a hoof over her mouth. “I-I mean… um… sorry gotta go bye!” she ran away, into the crowd of ponies.

“Do you happen to have any idea of what that was about?” Applejack asked Rainbow, confused.

“Not a clue,” Rainbow lied, inwardly beaming. She felt herself hoping that 6 o’clock would come sooner. 

“Hey, we’re right by Rarity’s boutique. Mind if I stop in there for a bit?” Applejack asked Rainbow.

“Yeah, sure, of course. Did you want me to go with you?”

“Nah, it’s alright. I’ll be quick. Just an easy in and out.”

“Uh, okay, I’ll just be out here.”

Rainbow perched herself on a bench right outside Rarity’s shop mentally rehearsing what she was going to say to Applejack when she finally popped the question. 

_ Applejack, we’ve been together for so very long. You know the rules, and so do I… _

“Rainbow Dash! Thank Celestia I found you!”

Rainbow jumped, startled by the sudden voice screaming her name.

“Pinkie?! What’s the matter?” she questioned, sensing her friend’s panic.

“So I’m throwing a birthday party for this foal, and all is going great as usual, until suddenly, this kid says she wants a Wonderbolt to be at her party! An actual Wonderbolt for her and her friends to meet. And I was like, ‘Well Pinkie, where are you going to find a Wonderbolt at this time of the day?’ And I thought and I thought real hard about it. Then suddenly, I remembered that you said that you were going to be here at the flea market today! Isn’t it funny how they call them ‘flea’ markets? I mean, there’s no real fleas in them at all! Although, I  _ do  _ get a little itchy when I’m around flea mark-”

“Pinkie Pie! Slow down!” Rainbow Dash shouted over her friend, hoping to calm her down. “What do you want from me?”

“Can you pretty pretty please with an extra cherry and sprinkles and whipped cream and-”

“Pinkie.”

“Can you show up at this foal’s party for me? Only for a little bit, just so she’ll have the best party ever!”

“I don’t know Pinkie, I’m waiting for-”

“Great!” Pinkie Pie interjected, taking Rainbow’s arm. “It’ll just be a little while, just until the foal says she’s having the best birthday ever!”

“Pinkie Pie, wait!” But it was too late, as Pinkie was already dragging Rainbow off to the party.

***

“Fillies and Gentlecolts, allow me to introduce you to our very own resident Wonderbolt, Ms. Rainbow Daaaash!” Pinkie announced, pulling away a curtain on a makeshift stage (that Rainbow assumed was set up for party entertainment clowns, or magicians) to reveal Rainbow Dash, in a store-bought Wonderbolt costume. She had complained that she didn’t have her Wonderbolt uniform, but Pinkie Pie had assured her that she had it covered. Apparently that meant that she had an itchy, two sizes too small cheap costume on hoof. Rainbow, though feeling very annoyed and tired at this point, tried her best to smile at the scattered applause from the audience full of children and their very bored-looking parents.

“Well, do you guys have any questions for me?” she asked, keeping the false smile on her face for the sake of looking polite. All of the little foals, instead of looking happy and excited, looked almost as bored as the parents. A few hooves shot up in the crowd, and Rainbow called on one of them.

“Um. Yes, who are you exactly?” the foal asked, much to Rainbow’s already growing irritation.

“Who am I? Why, I’m one of the best fliers in the Wonderbolts!”

“Isn’t that Spitfire?” The other kids all muttered in agreement.

“Yeah, where’s Spitfire?”

“We want Spitfire!” Soon, all of the kids were riled up as they all started to chant for Spitfire. Rainbow snuck an uneasy glance at Pinkie Pie, who only shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Do something!” Pinkie whisper-yelled, as she pointed a hoof toward the birthday pony, who looked upset. Rainbow was unsure of what to do however, as the costume restricted her wing movement. If she was able to show them some Wonderbolt moves…

Just then, something hit the center of her forehead, causing her to jerk back.  _ What the-  _ she thought as slowly, some strange liquid-esque stuff dripped down the side of her face.

_ Frosting? _

Before she could react, more and more of the cupcakes began to pelt her, causing her to shout in surprise. The kids were all giggling, and all chucking their cupcakes at her.

“Pinkie!” she shouted for help, but much to her disappointment, Pinkie Pie was actually joining in with the other foals. Rainbow noticed however, that the mood of the whole party had shifted, and that now the foals were having a fun time. Each sported a grin on their muzzles, and she could hear shouts of joy and maliciousness from each one of them.

_ Well, at least they’re happy I guess.  _ She thought, enduring the rain of cupcakes that was being thrown at her. 

“Best party ever!” the birthday girl shouted, and Rainbow turned to look at Pinkie, who was beaming with pride. Rainbow couldn’t help but smile as well, happy that another one of Pinkie’s parties had been a success, thanks to her.

***

“Applejack? Applejack where are you?” called Rainbow Dash, searching for her missing mare. The time had struck 3 o’clock, and she knew that she was running out of time to get to the gazebo.

“Rainbow Dash! There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere in Sam's Hill for ya.” Applejack exclaimed, trolling over to meet up with the pegasus. She looked displeased, and Rainbow could tell that she had been looking for her for awhile. “Why do you smell like frosting?” she sniffed.

“Long story, I’d love to tell you all about it later! Right now, let’s finish up at the flea market, shall we?”

“I don’t know sugarcube, I’m feeling mighty tired…” Rainbow’s heart jumped in her chest. They couldn’t go home! Not yet! If she didn’t propose today, she feared that she never would.

“Aw come on AJ, let’s at least hit a few more stalls, I still wanna go to the gazebo with you.”

“I don’t know..”

“Come on, please? I just want today to be perfect!” Apple jack sighed, and knew that arguing with Rainbow Dash would get her nowhere.

“Well okay, just- WOOAH” before she could finish her sentence, Rainbow Dash picked her up and carried her away as fast as she could. “Rainbow Dash, what are ya doing!?” 

“Come on!” was all Rainbow Dash said, and she zoomed to the last places of the market.

Finally then, with no other distractions, the two mares were able to finish making their way through the market.  _ And it’s a good thing too.  _ Rainbow thought, because just then, the Ponyville clocktower struck 5 PM. Now there was only one hour left before the big moment. Inside of Rainbow’s chest felt warm, and her stomach was full of butterflies. She was so antsy, that she felt like she was going to sprain a wing from flapping too hard. She kept looking over at Applejack in anticipation. This feeling was almost as good as the anticipation she got from waiting for ponies to realize that they had just been pranked.

“Darlin, I know you really wanted to go to the gazebo but-” Rainbow’s heart sank as she turned to look at Applejack once more. What she didn’t realize in the heat of the moment, was that Applejack looked really tired. She didn’t notice before, but she guessed that this day had been as hard on AJ as it had been on her. Rainbow looked at the clock. Somehow, 30 minutes had passed and now she only had half an hour left.

“Come on babe,” she said. “Just thirty more minutes?”

“Rainbow Dash I-”

“Okay great!” quickly, she took Applejack’s arm and maneuvered her way through the crowd. Applejack tried to protest, but Rainbow wasn’t listening, as she was filled with excitement and hope. Finally, she could see the gazebo in the horizon, and her heart leaped in her chest. What she saw next however, made it sink into her hooves.

Somehow, somepony else was there at the gazebo.

“Rainbow. Dash.” spoke Applejack harshly, angered by Rainbow’s inability to listen. “What are you-”

But Rainbow Dash still wasn’t listening as she watched the colt in the gazebo get down on one knee. She felt like time started to go in slow motion, as he pulled out a ring and said those three fatal words. The very words that she was hoping to say at the same spot on the same day.

“Aw, isn’t that mighty sweet…” she heard Applejack say behind her, and her mouth went dry. Before she knew it, she was dive-bombing the couple, not really thinking about what she was doing. She hadn’t noticed, but there was a band that was close by the couple. She heard the screams of Applejack telling her to stop, but it was too late. She came face to face with the tuba player.

And then everything went dark.

***

“Rainbow Dash? Are you awake?” Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to find that Applejack was looking at her with concern. She tried to move her head to clear her blurry vision, but a sharp pain from her head made her cry out. Applejack quickly put a hoof to her chest to keep her from sitting up.

“Just try to lay still, sugarcube.”

“Where am I?” she asked, her mouth dry.

“Why, you’re in the hospital silly!” she heard Pinkie Pie’s voice say from across the room. She looked up despite the pain in her head, she looked up to see all of her friends in the room.

“What?”

“You kinda ran into the band at the gazebo.” Applejack said vaguely.

“What time is it?” Rainbow asked weakly.

“It’s about 6:35.” her friend Twilight Sparkle answered from across the room. Rainbow couldn’t believe it. After all this time, after trying so hard to make this day perfect, it all slipped like sand between her hooves. She just couldn’t keep it together anymore. She looked at Applejack, who just looked back at her in worry. She could see genuine love in the other mare’s eyes. Rainbow Dash broke down into tears, unable to keep herself steady anymore.

“Darlin, what’s wrong?!” Applejack asked, shocked by Rainbow’s sudden rush of tears.

“I’ve been trying to propose to you all day!” she wailed.

“W-what?”

“That’s why I was trying to get you to the gazebo! I was going to propose at sunset but there was already someone there and then the band and I realized… that you were so tired today, but I kept pushing you to go on. Applejack, I am  _ so  _ sorry.” Everypony was silent for a moment as Rainbow’s words began to sink in.

“Oh no, you were trying to propose, but I made you help with my bunny problem!” Fluttershy piped up, suddenly remembering the events that occurred earlier in the day.

“...And I made you go to that birthday party!” Pinkie joined in dismally.

“Birthday party?” Applejack raised her eyebrow in confusion.

“Long story.” Rainbow and Pinkie said in unison. Everypony was quiet once again until Applejack started to chuckle. Then one by one, everyone joined in, and soon the whole room was hiccoughing from laughing too hard.

“Ugh! The suspense is killing me Applejack! You need to tell her before I accidentally do myself!” Rarity said suddenly, biting her hoof.

“Need to tell me what?” Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack in confusion.

“Well, if you remember, I went to Rarity’s shop today, and well…” Applejack pulled off her ever-present cowboy hat carefully, revealing a small red box underneath. Everypony gasped, but Rainbow was still a little confused most likely due to the bump on her head.

“Wha-?”

“It’s a ring!” Rarity exclaimed, unable to keep it to herself any longer. “You both asked me to make rings for each other and well, I’m no welder pony, but I think I did a pretty fabulous job, if I do say so myself!”

“Does this mean-?”

“Yes Rainbow, I was goin’ to propose to you as well.” Rainbow’s eyes began to well up again as it hit her. Applejack was going to propose to  _ her?! _

“Well!?” Twilight asked in excitement. “Are you gonna say yes?!”

Rainbow looked up at Applejack in adoration.

“Yes. Yes! A hundred million times yes!” she responded, as the room lit up with cheers from each of her friends.

But as soon as Rainbow tried to sit up to kiss her new fiancé, a sharp pain burst from between her eyes, and she flinched.

“We may want to wait for that until you’re all healed up.” Applejack joked. Rainbow only smiled in response. She felt so happy, that she might start to cry all over again. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with this magnificent mare.

And even though that day wasn’t at all what she had planned, it was still a day they would remember for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo I'm back! I hope you'll like this fic, I actually created it for one of my friends for Christmas! If you want to see the other two (one's a Reddie fic ;3), please let me know!


End file.
